iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristifer Blacktyde
Tristifer Blacktyde is the current Lord of Blacktyde and the Captain of the Sweet Leaf. History Born the third son of Lord Rodrik Blacktyde and Lady Gwyn Wynch, Tristifer was always the quiet child, frequently being picked on by his older brothers, Quenton and Robin. In order to defend himself, he quickly learned the ways of the sword and soon mastered numerous ways of martial skills. At the age of ten and four, he went on his first reaving mission to the Summer Isles, taking some women and goods from ships bound for the island chain. They were nearly caught by a Swan Ship, but the wind died just before they could close into range, leaving the men live to fight another day. Tristifer never quite had the stomach for reaving, though he could fight like hell. He preferred a straight fight. They returned to the Iron Islands, just in time for Durran's Defiance to start. Lord Urrigon refused the Mad King's offer, but after his sudden death, Rodrik Greyjoy took command and assaulted Seagard. Lord Rodrik Blacktyde and his sons were present, and while Lord Rodrik and Tristifer would stay at Seagard, while Robin and Quenton joined the expedition to Hag's Mire. Both of them would perish in the ensuing battle, being cut down by the trap set by the rebels. Rodrik would soon abandon Seagard upon hearing the news, taking Tristifer with him to protect his only son. Tristifer would leave Blacktyde three years later to sail the seas for a while. Caught in a summer storm off the Westerlands coast, his ship went down with all hands except for Tristifer. He washed up on the shores south of Kayce and was found by a small merchant caravan making their way to Lannisport. They took him in and nursed him back to health. By the time he was able to sit up and speak, he was already in Lannisport. He decided to keep his mouth shut about his real heritage and joined the merchants in their craft. He joined the guard detail of the merchants, though he still learned many things from them. His knack with the sword was noticed by the head guard, Ser Justin Hill, who took him under his wing. Ironically enough, they dealt with ships, and their continued lessons in tradecraft were of great use for Tristifer and learned various courtly ways to doing business. In addition to that, he found himself visiting the Golden Sept of Lannisport on occasion. One day, while escorting a caravan up the coast, the group was set upon by a small group of bandits. Tristifer joined in the defense of the caravan, fighting back the bandits and killing their leader in a duel after he had mortally wounded Ser Justin. As he drew his last breaths, Ser Justin bade Tristifer to kneel and anointed him a knight. It was against nearly everything that Tristifer had known, but he would not reject his friend's final gift. Rising a knight, he buried his friend, taking his seven-pointed star necklace to remember him by, lead the caravan to their destination, then caught the next boat back to the Iron Islands. His father was astounded to see him alive, and for once, he was content with his son. Lord Rodrik would die a few moons later and he would inherit the lands and titles of Blacktyde. He would answer the summons of Lord Greyjoy, bringing a small continent of men to Greenstone. Recent Events Following his arrival to Greenstone, Tristifer would be met by several of his fellow Ironborn, most notably being Lady Yssa Sunderly who welcomed him to the islands. After learning of their intentions to reave the Summer Islands, he participates in the bonfire that takes place prior to leaving. There he mainly keeps the party alive through his fiddling, though he does keep overwatch on the drinking contest between his sister Myra and Carron Botley. After barely beating her, Tristifer would leave the two to recover nearby on some rocks. He would later make the acquaintance of Lady Rona Farwynd and would later accept her invitation to go for a swim. The two would end up making love to one another in the surf under the moon, only to awaken on the beach the next morning. Despite Rona's misgivings, Tristifer wished to pursue her and the two would part as Rona would head north to Yssa's wedding to Edwyn Stark, while Tristifer would follow the reaving to the Summer Islands. As the Ironborn arrived, they were faced in battle by the forces of the Summer Islands and took the island of Last Lament but at the cost of his cousin, Balon Tawney. Fishing the man out of the waters, Tristifer was present for his last words, which he relayed to Balon's brother Rodrik and his lover, Jocasta Sunderly. After burying the man, the Ironborn would wait for reinforcements from the Iron Islands to arrive before striking out to attack Lotus Port, the main city of operations of the Child Queen. With the arrival of reinforcements and the aid of some Summer Islander forces, the Ironborn would move on to attack the city. There they would be met with more blood. Carron Botley and Veron Greyjoy would perish, along with Yggon Wynch and Arryk Volmark. The Ironborn would take their fill of plunder and returned home. Tristifer returned to Blacktyde with his now betrothed, Lady Rona, and broke the news of Carron's death to his sister. Timeline 255 AC: Born 269 AC: Raids the Summer Islands 270 AC: Participates in the Siege of Seagard, leaves with his father when his older brothers die 273 AC: Shipwrecks off the westerlands and taken in under some merchants of Lannisport 275 AC: Returns to Blacktyde and assumes the lordship 280 AC: Joins the reaving Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=10157p68pe8&f=495226626265960388 Category:House Blacktyde Category:Ironborn